


Ghost

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

There is a whisper. A ghost of a touch along his fading skin. He is drifting in and out of consciousness but he feels the presence none the less. It makes his heart ache, his body shiver. The man he had loved for so many years was now only a ghost, haunting him with lonely nights and tear stained pillows.

“Jack…” William whispers and imagines they are kissing once more. If only to dull the ache, still the heart break.

“Come with me,” he can almost hear the voice. Death urging him to walk out and join his lover.

The pull is so strong Will is not sure he can resist. What more was left for him in this world without his Jack? What good would come of him staying?

And in the morning when the crew finds his cold body it is no real surprise that man has left to wander the after world as well.


End file.
